


Forgotten Boots

by Hafl



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, Colm visits Rennac in his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Boots

A shadow was quickly moving among the tents of the Renais army. Unseen by sentries, it was keeping itself to the deepest patches of darkness. It was wary not to step into the light cast by the fires. Finally, it arrived at the place it was going to. This time, the shadow stepped into the area illuminated by one of the fires. A figure of a dark haired man was revealed. Still in total silence, he walked into the tent closest to him. It was one of few single tents in the entire camp. The man walked into the tent, as silently as he could. Despite this, immediately after his entry, he heard a whisper, „Colm, what are you doing here? " said the voice belonging to the owner of the tent.

Colm stepped fully into the shadows inside the tent. After this, he finally spoke, „You forgot your boots again. "

„Not again. I forget them all the time, don't I? " said Rennac's voice.

Colm chuckled, „This time, Neimi almost saw them. "

The other man's voice seemed a little sad, „ You don't want her to know. "

„With her, sneaking away with Amelia at every possibility; I don't think she would mind. " Said Colm, and chuckled again.

„I suppose so, " said Rennac, „Well, you're here, so why don't you stay the night? "

Colm smiled, though Rennac didn't see it, „I thought you'd never ask. "

He walked close to Rennac and continued, „I suppose Neimi called Amelia over as soon as I left. I told her I'd be out all night. "

This time it was Rennac's turn to chuckle, „Then I'll have to save you from sleeping outside. "

Before he was finished with speaking, Colm approached him and kissed him, „Let's go to sleep. "


End file.
